Hunted
by Mistress Sorcha
Summary: Ongoing RPG that's being converted to story format. Premise: The Winchesters take on a case of several mysterious deaths...a past acquaintance finds them to warm them that a new BigBad is coming and he and his minions are gunning for them...
1. Chapter 1

**Kate Winston: Deanslilgirl**

**Layla Roarke: Smallvillgrl93/Witchcraft13**

**Dean:Witchcraft13  
Sam:Witchcraft13**

**Bobby:Witchcraft13  
Castiel:Witchcraft13**

**Uriel:Witchcraft13**

**Skyler(Demon):Slevin36219**

**Ian(Demon):Slevin36219**

**Emilia):Slevin36219**

**Hunted….**

Kate pulled up beside the Impala she was pulling on the rest of her uniform as she went into the dinner, she ran in and got right to work filling the salt shakers and cleaning up spilt coffee.

"Kate,…get my table for me…I'll be back…" a co worker said

"Wow…well she's not coming back, I better get good tips" she mumbled to her self and approached the two men sitting at her table "Hey y'all, I'm Kate, what can I getcha?" she said pulling out a pen and a pad of paper from her apron…

Dean and Sam Winchester were lost in thought, not really paying attention, Dean kicked Sam under the table as Dean continued to research…Sam realizes the waitress is standing there,…waiting, so, without looking up at first, he absent-mindedly starts to order..."Yeah, sorry, um,...I'll just have a coke for now, thanks..." he says, finally lifting his head up to look at her...

His brain kinda sputtered to a stop for a minute after seeing her....

Dean, noticing Sam isn't talking anymore, which was unusual for his little brother...looks up as well...

He looks at Sam, then the waitress, then back to Sam and neither one is looking away...shifting in his seat, feeling a bit awkward, he clears his throat softly and the moment breaks...

Sam shift nervously in his seat, slightly embarrassed and fidgeting....

The waitress, looks down, a bit embarrassed, so Dean thinks he ought to rescue her from the awkward moment they now found themselves in....

"So,.....Kate..." he says, looking at her name tag... "What's the special today?"

She cleared her throat "Um it's called the Sunny Side Up…it's bacon, eggs, and cheese on a biscuit…" she said "Um…is he alright?..." she said, her voice dropping to a whisper as she nodded toward Sam and snickered a little…

Dean, a wide grin breaking across his face, peers over at his brother, who is now fidgeting even more and turning a distinct shade of scarlet...this causes his grin to widen even more until his face muscles hurt...he turned to look back at the waitress, Kate...

"Who….Sammy?? Oh he's fine...just a bit of Nervous Nelly around pretty girls, that's all..."

Sam's head shot up and he glared at Dean, who smiled even harder and chuckled quietly at his brother's predicament....

"So, Kate...That sounds awesome, I'll have that, and cup of joe, too, please..."

"Oh, and what kinda pie you got? I love me some pie..." His eyes went kind distant for a moment at the thought of pie, then he snapped back to grin at Kate again...

"Blueberry and pecan, and I'm not that pretty but thanks…" she said, blushing a little as she wrote down his order.

"Is there a certain way yah want your coffee?" she asked, staring at her feet.

"I think Sammy here begs to differ about whether or not your pretty..."Dean said…he can see Sam fuming under his embarrassment and he grins right back at Sam's glaring face...Sam kicks him under the table, but misjudges how long his legs are and whacks his knee against the undersurface of the table, causing the contents on top the table to jounce into the air...Dean sees Sam wince in pain and turn away, even more embarrassed and scarlet then before...Dean chuckles again and turns back to Kate, who's trying, unsuccessfully, to hide a smile and stifle a giggle....

"Kate, I think I just gotta have a piece of both, thank you and black is fine by me..."

Kate smiled and laughed "Don't let him beat yah up to bad…" she said as she warmly smiled down at Sam…

"I'll be right back with the order" she said as she practically skipped away…


	2. Chapter 2

A black Ford Mustang Fastback pulls up in front of the quiet diner…out of the car appears a woman with aviator sunglasses and long black wavy hair. She walked into the diner…her stiletto heels click and clack against the tiles…She takes off her glasses but doesn't say a word until, she sits down at the counter…

"Miss…" she says as she calls for the waitress…

They both watched her go until she was out of hearing range, then Dean, grins devilishly across the table at Sam...

"Dammit, Dean...you are such a jerk sometimes!! When we get back to the room you so gonna get it...Dean...Dean!!!" snaps his fingers in Dean's face... "Were you even listening to me?"

Dean, hearing the whine in Sam's voice coming on, had been about to cut off Sam's rant when he heard the purr of an engine outside, though from the angle he was at, he couldn't see the car or the occupant…he let his attention drift toward the door, curious to see who had arrived in another throaty-engined car...

He heard the little bell on top door jingle as the door opened and who should walk in but the girl of some of his more creative fantasies...she had that moody, take-no-crap air to her, and she just oozed the essence of bitch,...his mind drifted as he heard the click of her stilettos on the tile...all of a sudden, Sam was waving and snapping his fingers in his face..."....Dean!!! Were you even listening to me?"

Dean shifted in his seat, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and responded "Oh course I was listening to you...Wait, what were we talking about?" he said distractedly...

Sam turned to look where Dean was looking, and saw what had him distracted...She was attractive enough, he thought, but she had a hard, mean look to her that didn't really interest him, on the other hand, she was just about perfect for Dean...

Now Sam had ammunition to use against Dean for his earlier behavior...and he was still soooo going to get when they got to the room....

The mysterious woman took off her black jacket and tied up her hair, revealing the tattoo of Valkyrie wings on her neck  
She felt that someone was staring at her so, she looked over her shoulder and saw Dean…She looked at him with her piercing dark blue eyes, flashed him a smile and turned back…

Moments later, Kate was back with the orders.

Dean had lost focus again as the stunning stranger proceeded to pull her hair up into a ponytail and then deftly arranged it into a neat bun...fascinated, Dean follow the curve of her shapely neck and saw that now that her hair was up, he could see a tattoo of wings on her neck...Pleased at the surprise, he grinned to himself...She must have felt him looking at her because she turned to look for who was looking at her and Dean caught her eye, never having been one who was uncomfortable around the opposite sex, Dean gave her his best lop-sided Dean Winchester grin as he looked her directly into her sapphire-colored eyes....She flashed him a smile and turned back to talk to Kate, who had just taken up position in behind the diner's counter and was about to greet the mysterious woman...

There was something bout the woman at the other table that sent up red flags, Kate thought, she had a job to do so she approached her anyway…

"Hey, I'm Kate…is there something I can get you" her voice shook slightly even though she desperately tried to hide it…

The woman turned back to look at Kate and answered…

"Coffee...black." she said…"Oh…and tell the gent in that booth over there that it's not polite to stare…"

"Yah, sure thing…there aren't a lot of girls round here…guys tend to stare a lot, but I'll tell him" Kate said and poured the woman her coffee.

She went back to the booth where Dean and Sam were to pass on the message… "Hey, can you not stare at the customers,…thanks" she said as she refilled Dean's coffee.

Sam cracked a smile at Dean as he fidgeted in his seat and mumbled that he was sorry...he looked at Kate again, still smiling and she sees that he is turning a bit pink again, but is trying hard to control his own fidgeting, and the thought that he thinks she's pretty enough to be so obviously nervous makes her smile back, to which he turns a bit more pink...

"Um, Kate…" he fidgets a little bit when he says her name, and hopes she didn't notice… "... we're not from around here, obviously, so we were kind of looking for some information about the area. See, we are police officers from a few counties over and we had a case that, frankly, we hadn't seen the like of and so, we started doing some research and we think we might have found a few similar cases from around here...We have read the official police reports, but... they are vague at best....We were wondering if you might be able to shed so light on the goings on in the area..."

Dean pipes in "Yeah, we'd sure appreciate the help...maybe, if you get a break later, you could join us and we could see if you have maybe picked up a thing or two from the people who stop in here..."

Sam, still fighting a losing battle to stop fidgeting, his face still a bit red, says "Yah, we'd love for you to join us..." his voice kinda faded out for a second and he turned a bright shade of beet red...and began he began stuttering, trying to talk to her..."I mean... we, uh...we'd, um...really appreciate if you would be willing to sit down ...and,…um,...talk with us....Really…we'd appreciate hearing about anything you might have heard...no matter how...um,...odd or crazy, or seemingly unimportant you think it might be...It's always better to have too much info then it is to have not enough..." he said as he held her gaze a bit longer was necessary… then, feeling his embarrassment rising again, he looked down at his clasped hands, shocked to see how pale the were because he hand been squeezing them so tight… self consciously, he shoved his hands under the table, failing miserably to stop himself from fidgeting again...

Dean, seeing that Sam was obviously not capable of continuing the conversation without getting even more flustered, smiled in spite of himself and shook his head... He loved to tease his brother, hell, that's what brothers are for, but he was happy to see his brother have such obvious chemistry with a girl again...after Jess…and then Madison, he had been worried that Sam wouldn't want to try his hand at love again...he hoped Kate was the one who would bring him around...he kinda liked her, she was very down to earth and sweet, just what Sam needed in his life...

Chuckling quietly to himself, he turned back to Kate, who he was pleased to see, was a bit pink herself, and grinning at Sam's reaction...

Dean would have enjoyed watching the moment continue, but he thought he'd be nice and rescue his brother so he spoke up again..."So..." Kate's attention snapped from looking at Sam, and she shook her head and blinked a few times, trying to clear her head… she turned to look at Dean "...how 'bout it Kate....due for a break anytime time today...? Or, we could meet up later if you think you'll be too busy to get a break..."

"Well, I could pretend I'm sick and get off now…"she said, her face still a little red "…and yeah, I'll help yah boys out…I guess you guys prove that maybe there are decent cops in the world…most of the ones around here are jerks" she said…she pulled out her wallet and pulled a few tickets… "…see what I mean…?" she said…

Dean grinned…obviously, she drove a lot like him...

"Well, if you think you can swing it without your boss being pissed or something....I mean we'd hate to get you in trouble...then that would be awesome....um do you think that we could finish up our meal first? I am starving,...well, actually, I'm always hungry... so we could take it to go if you don't mind me eating while we chat...." Dean said as he kinda got a little distant thinking about his pie again...he loved him some pie....He shook off the thought and returned his full focus to Kate as he waited for her to respond...

The woman at the counter sat up in her chair and, turned her head slightly to eavesdrop on Kate and the boys' conversation.  
When she heard that the two men where police, she got up, paid for her coffee, and headed out of the diner…

While walking out she, flipped opened her phone and started texting a number, she walked right past Dean, not even looking at him a second time, leaving a sweet sent of perfume behind her….She opened the door and grinned to herself, as she saw Dean's eyes close to the satisfaction of her scent in the reflection of the door's glass...

While waiting for Kate to respond, the dark-haired stunner abruptly stood, put her payment on the countertop and walked past him to the door, unable to resist, his eyes followed her trim figure as went to the door leave...as she passed him, the intoxicating scent of her perfume drifted to his nose and he closed his eyes as it triggered a fantasy-filled series of images in his mind...

Kate, seeing the woman leave, let out a tension releasing sigh and turned back to Dean, who was off in la-la land...some men are so easy to distract....she cleared her throat and that snapped him back, and it was his turn to look away and squirm in his seat while Sam chuckled to himself to himself...She grinned at the pair of them and couldn't help but think that they didn't seem like just partners..."....are related to each other or something, cause you seem awfully close to just be partners...." Dean and Sam looked at each other and then at her and Dean said " Yeah,...Sam here is my pain-the-ass little brother...our department's kinda small so, Sam got assigned to me as my trainee, of sorts..."

Outside of the window of the boys' table the woman paced around waiting for an answer to her text, she turned around to see Dean again…The mysterious woman suddenly had a cheeky smile on her face, biting her lip she knocked on the window to get Dean's attention…

When he finally looked at her, she started writing something in blood red lipstick on the window, it was a phone number. When she was done writing she put her aviators on, got into her car, revved the engine, and burned rubber out of the parking lot, sending gravel and dust spraying through the air…


End file.
